1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to stereoscopic depth imaging and, more specifically, to a multi-view distribution format for stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) displays.
2. Background
In stereoscopic imaging, two images (e.g., a left and right image pair) are typically used to create an illusion of depth, or an illusion of a three-dimensional (3D) image. Multi-tile formats, such as the side-by-format or the above-and-below format, provide a simple and effective way to incorporate stereoscopic information into the existing planar or two-dimensional (2D) video transmission protocol. The simplicity of the concept arises from the fact that two images can be placed into the existing frame, or field, to distribute the left and right perspective information between two perspective views.
In stereo systems, typically two images are used to create one 3D view of an image or a scene. In autostereo systems, however, it is desirable to achieve multiple 3D views (i.e. view from different viewer perspectives) and achieving multiple 3D views in autostereo systems is difficult using only a left and right image pair. Furthermore, achieving one good 3D view in a stereo system is difficult may be difficult using only a left and right image pair. Achieving a sensation of depth depends on the parameters and size of a display and an image pair designed for 20″ displays may not provide a good 3D image in a 60″ display.